The present invention relates particularly to an evaporative air conditioner that conforms to the roof-line of a house.
Conventional domestic air conditioners comprise:
(i) a housing defined by side walls, a base, and a top wall, with one or more of the side walls comprising water absorbent porous panels; PA1 (ii) a water distribution system to supply water to the panels; PA1 (iii) a fan for drawing air into the housing via the panels such that the air is cooled via heat exchange with water in the panels; and PA1 (iv) an outlet for discharging cooled air from the housing into ductwork for distributing the cooled air. PA1 (a) a housing defined by: PA1 (b) a water distribution system for supplying water to the panel(s); and PA1 (c) a fan assembly for drawing air into the housing via the panel(s) so that the air is cooled by evaporating water in the panel(s). PA1 (i) a support arm extending upwardly from the collar to each upper corner section of the housing; and PA1 (ii) a suspension member extending downwardly from the upper section of each corner and connected to the base. PA1 (i) a water trough formed in a lower section of the base; PA1 (ii) a water distribution tray positioned in a upper section of the housing for supplying water onto an upper edge of the panel(s); and PA1 (iii) a means for pumping water from the water trough to the water distribution tray.
Conventional domestic air conditioners are usually roof-mounted, with the housing being supported well above the roof-line by means of a hollow dropper tube which also defines part of the ductwork for supplying cooled air to a house. The positioning of the housing wall above the roof-line makes the conventional domestic air conditioners a prominent feature of houses that, in many instances, detracts from the overall appearance of houses and is an adverse factor on marketing of conventional air conditioners.